If You're Not The One
by Iggymonster
Summary: Song-fic for 'If You're Not The One'. Candy. One shot.


**A/N: OK, I know. I should be working on Malevolence right now, but I've been super busy and this is something I thought of ages ago back when I was in Spain and the only good song on my iPod was 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield. I thought, this is perfect for a Candy story! So, yeah, I finally did it...yay! :D **

**I don't own South Park, Trey & Matt do.**

**And I don't own 'If You're Not The One', either.**

She tortures him with her painful allure.

Her sinuous ebony hair that reaches her waist, and _those _hypnotizing, mind-blowing eyes he just wanted to look into day and night and say 'I love you', and mean it for once in his corrupted life.

As much as Cartman hated school, he felt unusually happy today. Maybe today could be the day he confessed. He'd never gotten over her, and that was for sure. She still whirled in his mind everyday and everynight, still the apple of Cartman's eye.

_If you're not the one, why does my soul feel glad today?_

He put on an authentic smile and casually strolled over to ... to ... _her. _

_Wendy Testaburger._

He stopped a few steps away from her locker, where she stood gathering her books ready for the next lesson. He gulped, trying to hide his nerves. Inside, he knew he was Eric Cartman, and Eric Cartman doesn't fall in love nor get nervous, or feel sappy, but another part of him thought otherwise.

The happiness inside of him melted and was replaced by nerves. The butterflies flapped harder in his stomach; his heart began to race, and he turned away. _Not today..._

_If you're not the one, why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?_

That afternoon, bored at home and too badass to do his homework, Cartman sat by the phone watching a marathon of kid's cartoons. He'd never grown out of them. Through the corner of his eye, he eyed the phone.

_Silence. _

His hands began to shake. He'd tried to phone her so many times that he now knew Wendy's number off by heart.

On impulse, he picked it up. He wasn't thinking straight. He dialled her number, and, thank God, no one picked up. It went straight to answer phone. He sighed with relief, and gradually his worries drifted away.

Until the phone rang an hour later. He saw the number – _Wendy. _He didn't pick it up. He couldn't. It'd be far too awkward, and probably bad timing to confess hidden love he'd never grown out of.

Soon, he got a voice message. _Hey, Eric? You called? You wanna get back to me?_

Cartman hid his face in his hands. He did want to get back to her. He just...never did.

_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?_

Wendy was all Cartman dreamed of...but he was too shy to tell her. And she was probably out of his league. He was living in a cliche he couldn't escape...and God, did he love it.

_I never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with_

That night, the rain hit Cartman's window like sharp bullets. He stared out of the glass, looking at the dark, pitch black sky and the clouds hiding the moon. He felt so out of character, like a fag...but they say love changes people...and love was certainly changing the fatass.

As he lay in bed, the covers riding high up his face. He shut his tightly, but no matter what, he couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned. Nothing worked. For the rest of the night, he lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He braced himself for the tiredness he was going to suffer tomorrow morning.

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Today._

_Today I will do it._

_Today will be the day._

_Today I'll show her I'm not afraid._

_Today I'll confront her._

_Today...I'm more scared than I was yesterday._

Cartman tried not to run away. He didn't want to run away. He needed to tell her that he still loved her, even if she didn't. She hated his guts. What she didn't know was that he didn't hate her. He wanted her close to him forever.

With one last stare at her perfection, he slumped his shoulders, kept his head fixed on the ground, and, with his tail between his legs, walked away.

She didn't even see how...frightened this evil monster was. Frightened of her. Rejection. Falling...so many reasons why he just couldn't tell her.

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

In Maths that day, he was captivated by her stunning beauty. Everything about her was perfection to him. Pure perfection. As he tapped his pencil on the table, his eyes cloudened with love and desire, he prayed to God she wouldn't catch his eye.

That'd be awkward.

_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?_

After school, Cartman lay on his bed. He was on mute. No matter how tired he was from the lack of sleep, he couldn't fall asleep and have a short nap. And for the first time in a few years, he felt something wet touch his cheeks. Was Eric Cartman crying? Releasing his emotions? No...he couldn't be...but he was. He sat there, like a little emo pussy, bawling his eyes out.

_If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?_

Her name rang in his mind, the reverberating noise scaring him a little.

She was single, with no one. She and Cartman's friend, Stan, her boyfriend of quite a few years, had gone through a rough patch and decided they should just see other people. Now was his chance, but...he was too scared. Frigid, even.

And she just loved to watch him suffer now, didn't she?

_If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
I don't know why you're so far away, but I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through, and I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm prayin' you're the one I build my home with_

The computer was on.

Helplessly, Cartman reluctantly opened up his inbox, and clicked on 'New'. If he couldn't do it in person, or over the phone, then surely he should be able to do it by email?

After writing some nonsense with over-the-top fluffy words and adjectives Cartman would never, ever write in his whole, entire life he ended it with: _I hope I love you all my life. _

Just as he was about to send it, nerves got the best of him, and with a flash, and the help of the oh so handy 'backspace' button, the email was gone.

And it never reached poor, oblivious Wendy.

'I need help,' Cartman sobbed to himself. 'Oh God, what's happening?' He wanted to scream, and punch the wall. Fuck the world and just run away.

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms?_

'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

He finally got around to it.

Two years into the future.

He'd heard she was still avaliable.

'Hey, Wendy,' he said with a smirk. It came across as arrogant, and Wendy raised an eyebrow attentively. Attentively...not 'oh, what do you want?'

'Are you free tomorrow night?'

She bit her lip. 'No, unfortunately, I'm not. Why?'

'Oh...' his eyes darted from left to right. 'No reason.'

'Yeah, I'm going on a date with someone.'

Hello the feeling of Cartman's heart sinking.

And finally he got even more courage, another two years later.

'Busy tonight?' he smiled. This time, it wasn't arrogant. It was...unexplainable.

'No,' she bluntly smiled back, not in a rude way, in a polite way, sort of.

'Do you want to be busy tonight?'

'Cartman, what do you want?'

'You wanna go on a date?'

She pressed her lips together. Wendy was confused by his offer, and out of pure confusion and nothing else, she walked away. She had no control anymore.

Nor did Cartman, and that's why he ran after her.

'Yo, bitch, what's your problem?' Her eyebrows formed an angry 'V' shape. Maybe calling her a bitch wasn't the best approach.

'For starters, it's you calling me a bitch,' she said matter of factly. 'Why do you want to go on a date with me?'

'_Because I love you, whether it's wrong or right_,' he whispered. He sounded so...gay. So out of character, so different. And she didn't like it. And she walked away. And she never looked back at the bemused boy who had finally got the strength to confess.

_And though I can't be with you tonight, know my heart is by your side._

And then, almost three years later and still no move after telling her a little snippet of how he felt, he watched as his princess walked up the ailse. She looked gorgeous as she wore a white, flowing dress with flowers in her gorgeous hair that Cartman loved and just wanted to play with and stroke all night. To stroke when she was in need of shelter; in need of a friend; in need of comfort and love. Now her new husband had that priority.

When she got divorced from him almost twenty years later, he knew he should have said that she was The One for him. His soulmate. He should have done more than that cheesy line. She could be his...her children could be his...

So what the hell happened?

Another twenty years into the future, and Cartman cried as he saw his love now in a coffin, surrounded by flowers and notes from family and close friends. He tried to keep his sobs to a minimum, but he couldn't control himself and they came out. They came pouring out, just like when he had cried on his bed oh so many years ago.

Then a diary was found. And they found this –

_I wish he knew that I don't want to run away but I don't understand if I'm not made for him, then why does my heart tell me that I am? And I wish I'd never walked away. Maybe Eric was The One for me. Maybe. Just maybe...I should have told him. I should have confessed._

And, knowing this information, Cartman fell to his knees and sobbed his little heart out.

He could have had her.

She could have had him.

They would have been perfect together.

If they had realized that they were The One for each other...

**A/N: Was this cheesy? Cliche? Probably was, but I adore Candy more than Stendy. Not only did I base this on that uber awesome song, but I also based it on a quote where a guy really loved a girl and wanted to tell her, and kept forgetting and regretting it when she got married and then seeing her coffin once she had died, and how she wished she'd told him. I thought it'd be perfect. This is probably OOC, but forgive me...Cartman's hard to write, and so's Candy, sooo...yeah :3 I TRIED! AND I'M ILL! D: **

**Reviews would be nice, but please no flames, cuz I'm insecure, bla bla bla bla. And if you're gonna favourite it then go ahead :D**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
